


Before Parenthood Kicks In

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Hanna are going to be parents soon, but Seb wants to do a few childish things before he becomes a dad. Heikki helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Parenthood Kicks In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Seb's blonde hair job after summer 2013.
> 
> Takes place Summer Break 2013.

Hanna woke up from what was now becoming a daily afternoon nap. The second trimester of the pregnancy had brought with it a lot of fatigue. She had to take days off work because she couldn’t focus. She hated it, most of the time, because she hated being alone in the house. Today, however, Sebastian was home.

It was summer break and they had been home to Germany to give the news to their families. After spending some time with them, they took a quick trip to Scilly and were back home for the last few days of the holiday.

As Hanna made her way downstairs to the kitchen, she could hear music blaring from the gym. She assumed Seb was working out, thinking she was still sleeping. She quickly made a fruit salad and put it into two bowls. She put the spoons in and started to walk towards the gym. As she got closer and closer, she could hear giggles muffled by the loud music.

The door to the gym was slightly ajar and she could make out two very familiar figures huddled in the chair in the corner of the room. Her hands were full so she gently pushed the door with her foot.

“Morning Heikki,” she smiled. “When did you get here?”

Heikki took his time before he turned around, appearing to rearrange something on the table. Seb leant over to the dock and turned the music off. “Hey Hanna. I came over an hour ago.” He tried to subtly place his hands behind his back. “Oh and congrats. Seb told me,” he pointed to her growing bump.

Hanna placed the bowls on the table as Heikki shuffled along. Seb took a seat and wrapped his arm around Hanna’s waist. “Thanks babe,” he smiled.

“No problem,” she said, kissing the top of his head. She turned to face the Finn. “Thank you Heikki. Do you want some as well?”

“No thanks,” smiled the Finn, subtly shuffling back.

Hanna was quick. He reached behind Heikki as he shuffled to grab the strange item he was so clearly hiding behind him. “What? Hair dye?”

“Ummm,” hesitated Seb.

“It was Seb’s idea,” blurted out the Finn. “Sorry,” he said as Seb glared at him, “I can’t lie to Hanna.”

Hanna turned the box in her hand. Bleach blonde. She looked at Heikki and Seb in turn. Heikki’s hair was already so blonde. He wasn’t dying it or she would have noticed or Seb would have mentioned it. Seb’s hair was darker-

“What?” Hanna looked at her boyfriend. “Seb why in the world are you wanting to be bleach blonde?”

“Blondes have more fun,” smirked Seb.

Hanna smiled and placed the box back on the table. “Don’t call me for help. I’m sorting out the closet in the nursery.”

 

 

A few hours later, Hanna had resigned to the bed with Seb whose blonde hair could rival even Heikki’s. They were watching a movie and Hanna’s head was placed safely in Seb’s chest, his hand round her bump. As the movie reached the ending, Hanna adjusted the pillows to sleep on.

“You know,” she started as Seb turned the TV off, “I was taking to Fabian and we were convinced you were going to buy a supercar before the baby came.”

Seb raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Why is that?”

“Well,” she settled comfortably under the blanket, “we knew you were going to do one last crazy thing before parenthood kicked in.”

Seb turned the lights off and climbed into the bed next to Hanna. He placed an arm under her head and the other around her waist. “You know me so well,” he smiled.

Hanna adjusted herself closer to him. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. The sweet yet musky scent that belonged to Seb was slowly taking over her senses. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he whispered back. He held on to her a little tighter, pulling her even closer. He cuddled her and placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck. She sighed as he pulled back and rested his head next to hers.

“And I ordered a LaFerrari as well.”


End file.
